Making a comeback
by PawaPendragon
Summary: Kurt's coming back to McKinley - how is Karofsky dealing. And how come there's a "no dumpsterdiving" policy amoung the jocks?
1. Panic

I was walking through the corridor with my normal look of repressed anger, easiest way to keep people away anyhow, when I heard it. The Glee-club was standing at Finn's locker, laughing when he opened his mouth and said. "Hey guys, Kurts coming back to McKinley! Yeah, apperently he couldn't handle that douche Blaine anymore. And he said his fashion-sense couldn't be opressed any longer or whatever." The response from Kurt's friends came quickly, cheering and making plans for some welcome-home-party.

I stopped dead in my tracks. _Oh no, this isn't good. He can't, no no no no no nononono. _I willed my legs to start moving again, to the nearest bathroom. It was empty, good. I could feel the panick attack sneaking up on me. It became harder to breathe. _Just like when he's near you, all glittering eyes and fancy clothes. Those skinny jeans and... No stop it! _I leaned agains the wall and felt myself slide down it. My breath now coming in short hard bursts, I was starting to feel lightheaded, and my cheeks felt hot with the tears running down them. _Oh god, I thought this would stop. He was gone! I wasn't supposed to feel like this anymore._

The door to the bathroom opened, but I couldn't bring myself to look up. I could threathen whoever it was later, nobody could know that Dave Karofsky was having a full blown panick attack on the bathroom floor crying his eyes out like a little girl. "What... Hey, what are you doing? Are you okay?" I could hear Finn's voice. Figure it would be one of the Glee-kids, of course it would be Kurt's halfbrother finding him like this. "I... I-I'm fine. Just, just go Hudson" I winced, my voice was shaking with half breaths and hold back tears. _Damn it!_

"You don't look okay, dude. Come on, breathe..." The tall teenager folded his legs next to me and rubbed my arm in a way I guess was ment to be soothing. I was shaking, trying so hard to hold back the emotions. "Dude, what's wrong" My entire being longed to tell someone, but him? I couldn't, just couldn't. He would hate me, wouldn't understand._ You finally got rid of Kurt, you can finally walk through school without worrying about him. You always knew the footballteam was looking at you for always singeling him out. It hurt to not see him, sure. But you knew he wasn't bullied at the other school, you didn't have to worry about anybody hurting him. _"Ca, can't tell... C-can't tell you. Might tell hi-im" _Fuck! You said to much, abort! Punch him, leave, do something to stop. _"Him who? Azimio?" I shook my head but couldn't help the whisper that came out next. "Kurt..."

"What?" _Shit,shit,shit. You need to stop this dude, pull yourself together! _I tried to stand upp, but my knees wouldn't hold me. I would have fallen in a pile on the dirty floor if it wasn't for Hudson standing there. "Hey man, take it easy. Come on, splash some water on your face, you look awful man!" As we come to stand at the faucet, I can see what he means. My eyes are all puffy and there are streaks of dried tears on my full cheeks. I splash cold water on my face and start rubbing the evidence of my weakness away. I keep my mouth shut but I can feel him looking at me, his eyes probobly filled with questions. And why wouldn't he? How could he know that I struggled every day Kurt was here? How could he know that I push myself harder than ever, both in sports and in my classes, in some vain attempt to feel like I'm good enough for Kurt? Of course he didn't, but should I tell him? I had already messed it up whispering Kurt's name like a lovesick teenager (_oh, the irony_). _Maby I should just tell him, it can't get any worse and if he hates me... Well he already does._

"I... You can't t-tell anyone" "Sure dude, just tell me. You need to talk about this man!" _I was dealing just fine, then things gotta chance. _"He wasn't supposed to be coming back..." My voice was so low and it sounded so pathethic. "He finally left, and I could just be Karofsky again. I didn't have to deal with all this shit. I can... I just can't deal with him. He's to fucking perfect, those designer chlothes and prissy attitude and all that." I didn't dare to look in Finn's eyes, couldn't deal with the pity that he was looking at me with. "Dude, are you like... in love with him?" Panic struck my body, he figured it out that fast? "Hey dude, it's cool man. I don't really care you know?" _Breathe Dave, you knew he was gonna figure it out. Just take it easy. _"But you can't keep bully him, 'cause I'll kick the shit out of you!" "I know, it was just the easiest way to deal you know? He's so... I can't breathe when he's around. He's so sure of himself and so damn pretty, I just..."

"Dave - it's okay to be confused. It's okay to be scared. Let's get you to Glee-club, we're starting soon!"

**( I know, it started kind of good but then It died a bit - hoping next chapter will be better. As always reviews=love )**


	2. Apology

**So I was thinking I should probobly tell you that in this fic Dave joined Glee-club a week or so after Kurt changed school. He's on civil terms with everyone and kind of friends with Puck (and I guess Finn to now).**

Glee-club was noisy. It was the first thing Dave ever noticed, that when they were excited they had a tendency to behave like kindergardeners. Today he didn't mind tough, he just wanted to be left alone. Then he noticed what they were talking about. Kurt. _Of course they are talking about Kurt. This is a big moment for them, getting their friend back. Their friend that I drove away, oh no they're going to hate me again! I'm going to be stuck with all them stupid jocks, with no Glee-club and no friends. _Dave could feel his chest tightening again, another panic-attack no doubt. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder, looking up Finn was smiling slightly. Probobly meant to be reasuring. It was a little bit, but Dave wasn't going to tell Finn that.  
"Hey Dave, my man Kurt is coming back to school. You're not going to be a big fat jerk again are you?" Puck was looking at me all serous. _This is going to end miserably, I just know it.  
_"Not going to be a problem anymore - right Dave?" Finns voice perked up from behind Dave.  
"Right" Dave nodded, not sure his voice could handle telling Puck anything else. Mr Schuester started calling attention, demanding that the excited teens settle down so that they could have a proper meating.

Rachel was talking about having some kind of concert for Kurt, with all of the members singing a solo to him. Finn nudged him and whispered:  
"Dude, that's what you need to do. Kurt's big on romantic gestures and it's pretty much your only chance to get him to listen to you. He's not your biggest fan you know." Dave thought about this, was he ready to apologise to Kurt? _Maby... You're running out of energy lying to yourself, if you tell him... Well he can't hate me more right? _Dave watched Finns face, seeing the ernest wish to help him in those brown eyes.  
"Okay. I'll sing." Glee went quiet, and Dave saw the doubt shining in their eyes. "I want to do this, please let me do this."  
"What are you going to sing Dave?" Rachel piped up. _Thank you!_ David tried to send this message through his eyes. He smiled slightly, knowing just the song.  
"I'll sing it for you." Dave sat by the piano and felt out the first notes of the song that he would play with all of his heart.

The party was on a friday, held in the choir room. The place Kurt had some of his greatest memories from McKinley here. Everybody agreed that it would probobly be the best place for him to apologise. Dave was sitting in one of the closets next to the stage, feeling real nervous. He could hear the other kids singing for Kurt - and was quite touched at Mercedes performance of My Best Friend by Weezer, a song he always enjoyed but didn't think she would know about. His phone vibrated, scaring him a bit. _**Hey I can feel your nerves from out here, chill out dude! It'll be fine or whatever :) - Puck **_Dave smiled, count on Puck to be overly cheerful at the wrong times. He heard the last notes of Mercedes song, his que now. He wiped his sweaty hands on his dark jeans. _Right Karofsky - showtime!_

He walked out of the closet, almost tripping once before he had made his way over to the piano. Kurt was smiling at Mercedes giving the girl a massive hug, probobly crying a bit too. He took a big breath, and slowly lowered his hands to the black and white keys.

**Oh I had a lot to say, was thinking on my time away  
I missed you and things weren't the same  
'Cause everything inside it never comes out right  
And when I see you cry, it makes me want to die**

Dave looked straight into the magnificent eyes of one wonderboy that had made his way into the heart of big, bad Karofsky. Sincerely meaning every word coming out of his mouth.

**I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue  
I'm sorry about all things I said to you  
And I know, I cant take it back.  
I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds  
And baby, the way you make my world go round  
And I just wanted to say, I'm sorry **

**This time I think, I'm to blame  
It's harder to get through the days  
You get older and blame turns to shame  
'Cause everything inside it never comes out right  
And when I see you cry, it makes me want to die **

He could see the chock on that georgeus face, not knowing if that was from Dave's good singingvoice, his pianoplaying or the words. Not ready to see any other reaction he closed his eyes, imagening adoration or approval on Kurt's face and sang the song with all the feelings inside. Letting the guilt of every shove and slushie creep into his voice.

**I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue  
I'm sorry about all things I said to you **

**And I know, I cant take it back  
I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds  
And baby, the way you make my world go round  
And I just wanted to say, I'm sorry **

**Every single day, I think about how we came all this way  
The sleepless nights and the tears you cried  
It's never too late to make it right  
Oh yeah **

**Sorry  
I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue  
I'm sorry about all things I said to you  
And I know, I cant take it back  
I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds  
And baby, the way you make my world go round  
And I just wanted to say, I'm sorry**

I'm sorry baby - yeah I'm sorry

The last notes of the song slowly played out by his hands. He didn't dare open his eyes still, his heart was beating hard and fast. Like after a great hockeygame or a good run. But he was afraid that if his eyes opened, there would be nothing but hate on the face of the boy he.. h-he loved. _Shit Karofsky, this was such a bad idea. Of course he still hates you, this isn't enough. You can never do enough to apologise for the hurt you've put him through._ Dave slumped on the piano-bench, this was going to be his last Glee-meating ever. At least he had sung something that meant something to him, right? That was what Mr. Shue always said. Song isn't just a way to spend ones time, it's a way to get out feelings.  
This didn't ease the heavy pressure on his shoulders tough. _This is going to end badly._

The first clap scared him, his head snapped up and he saw every member of Glee. They were looking at him with smiles that reached their eyes. But he could see that it was Rachel who had started the famous slow-clap. The clichéd one that's in all the movies. Dave felt a small rush of pride as everybody joined in, even Mercedes who had always held a grudge against him. But his eyes focused on a small movement coming from the point of his affections. Kurt stood up and slowly made his way over to Dave. One of his perfectly manicured hand streched out and was placed on his shoulder.  
"Thank you, that was amazing" _Oh thank heavens! _Dave let out a slow sigh.

* * *

The song: **Sorry - Buckcherry**

**As short as the rest of my shit, but I just wanted to give all of you this. I can't belive this story has gotten the support it has. My inbox is filled with messages about Story Alerts, Favourites and some reviews also. THANK YOU, you make me feel all fuzzy inside -  
And I'm totally aware of the pun of Dave sitting in a closet - just couldn't resist ^_^**

**Oh and by the way - I'm looking for a beta for this story (and possibly other storys too) since I'm not from an englishspeaking country and since I tend to misspell everything these days. anybody intrested can PM me :D**


	3. A Breakdown And A Confession

**Oh jikes, this is going better than I though it would. I'm becoming a bit swamped with homework, every teacher seams to think **_**their **_**subject is most intresting and important. But really trying over here! I'm really happy with all the support this fic is getting. Love your faces!**

The next few minutes went pass as a blur. Dave couldn't remember what the conversations was about if his life depended on it. Instead he was struggeling with his inner monolouge. _Shit, you told him! So fucking brave dude, but... does this mean he and me are okay? Maby he still hates me? I treated him like shit for a really long time. And I guess I still haven't told him why I did it, should I? What would happen, would it... Would it change anything? He probobly still hates me, I bet he's laughing at me. He's smiling an awful lot with Mercedes over there. Fuck, that's what happened. This wasn't supposed to happen, shitshitshitshitshit. I need to get out of here! _Slowly Dave rose from his seat, not caring about the surprised looks he was getting from the people he now called friends. The people he had protected from slushies and lockershoves. The people he had stood up for and threatened anyone who wanted to give someone a dumpsterdive, he had let everybody know what "The Fury" was capable of. Dave couldn't take it and stomped out of the only room he had ever felt good.

Leaning against the wall he began to slide down towards the ground, enjoying the rough feeling of the wall against his letterman jacket. There would probobly be stains on it now, but he didn't care. Feeling a small breeze on his face, Dave let out the tears that had been wanting to fall ever since Kurt left ever since the kiss. _You're not worth his forgiveness, you're just a sad little pathetic fag in the closet. Not daring to come out and be proud like him. You don't deserve to breathe. _The sobs was coming faster now, as Dave gave in to all his fears. He through about Azimios face when he found out about him being gay, or his mom. _Dear god, his mom would be heartbroken! And dad would be so mad, "I did not raise a discusting queer! You're nothing but a sin, no longer my son"._

Time got lost somewhere on the way, but when he finally stopped crying he felt relief. All the emotions that had been locked up had been out to play. Suddenly a pair of grey converse stood beside him, and Dave let his eyes wander up the silvergrey legs. The trousers met a black pea-coat and around his neck he wore a deepblue scarf. His face was slightly flushed with cold, his plump lips a deep raspberry colour.  
"Are you okay?" He asked, like Dave had never misstreated him. Like they were friends.  
"Not really" Dave chuckled slightly, not wanting to give away how nervous he was about talking to Kurt alone. But the other boy didn't say anything, he just sat down next to Dave. Using slow motions, as if Dave was a deer he didn't wish to frighten.  
"Why are you upsed Karof... Dave?" Kurt's voice was small and unsure, but hearing those lips curl around his name was one of the sweetest things Dave had ever heard.  
"I don't know, everything?" He took a deep breath and prepared to talk to Kurt, to leap head first in to all the misary and hurt that had grown between them so long. "I meant it, every word of that song..."  
"Yeah I could hear that, you really have a beautiful voice Dave. Why didn't you joing Glee from the start?"

_Because you did. _"Because I wasn't ready to admit to that part of myself, it's something I had to learn to be proud of. I'm not as strong as you Kurt. I couldn't stand out that much, I needed the protection that comes with being a bully. It's the easiest way to hide you know? To be the highest in the food-chain. It means no one will look down on you, peering at your insecueties."  
"Yeah, I guess. It's just hard to think like that. It's to backwards. But I guess I see what you mean."  
"It also was the simplest way to be near you, without the queer-bashing..."  
"What?..."  
"Yeah, when I said I meant every word of that song I meant it." Dave hummed slightly before he started singing:

**I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds  
And baby, the way you make my world go round  
And I just wanted to say, I'm sorry **

"I.. I kind of... I love you Kurt"

**Aaaaand, cliffhanger! Yey! I bet you all love me now, but cliffhangers is just the way I roll. Please review! So many favourited and put story alerts on this story, but I would love some feedback. (same song as last time, promise another song for next chapter!)**


End file.
